


After All Of These Years:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: The Bodyguard Seal & The Singer Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Clubs/Nightclubs, Death Threats, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Protection, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Singer/Celebrity, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & the team's friend is coming for a benefit, & there is an attraction between her & Steve, that they thought that had died, What is gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	After All Of These Years:

*Summary: Steve & the team's friend is coming for a benefit, & there is an attraction between her & Steve, that they thought that had died, What is gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams & Commander Steve McGarrett were making their way to meet their friend, Trish Vega, who was a well-known & wonderful singer, & she was performing a benefit, & she is also was being threatened, Everyone in the Five-O Ohana knows who she is, & they agreed to take the case.

 

"How do you feel about seeing her again ?", The Blond Detective asked his best friend, who he knows was deep in thought about her, "I think I'll be fine, I mean it was a long time ago, We both decided to move on, & focus on our lives, & careers", Danny said with a nod, "I think you guys make a cute couple, If you decide to give a go", & Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danny", & they focused their attention on the drive to the club. The Former Seal was definitely nervous about seeing Trish again, but he isn't gonna admit it.

 

Meanwhile, Trish had thrown her flaming red hair over her shoulder, she was pleased at how well everything is going for the benefit, & she was ready to rehearse & sing her song, Her Manager, Maggie Sullivan, came & handed her a note, "It's another one", she said nervously, "Put them with the others, I will show Danny & Steve, when they came", Maggie nodded, & did as she was told. Trish headed for the stage, so she could rehearse & perform her song.

 

Steve & Danny came, as she was doing it, The Two Men noticed that she was having a great time, & enjoying herself, as she was performing. When she was done, they clapped & whooped, She looked at them with a smile on her face, "Why if isn't Hawaii's finest on my turf, Do you have connections to give me even bigger stardom ?", she asked with hope in her eyes. "Only, If we did", Danny said with a smile, & he hugged & kissed her on the cheek, "You were fabulous", "You don't need it, Danny's right, You don't need it", & he mirrored his gesture, Trish turned serious after their greeting.

 

"Let's sit down, Shall we ?", & they found the nearest table, which they took, She ordered them lemonade, since the men were on duty, & she went right into it, Explaining why she needs their help, The Redheaded Singer said, "I just want my ex to leave me alone, But he won't, I got this today", she handed over the note, as she said the last part, She continued, "I got more at my hotel", which made Steve & Danny angry. "Will you help me ?", she asked with her big green eyes", Danny said without hesitation, "You got it". The Five-O Commander said with confidence, "We will make sure that he stays away from you", They went on their separate ways, The Men were gonna update their friends on their new case, as soon as they get back to HQ.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
